


my best friend

by istillloveyoufreddie



Series: you're all i need [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillloveyoufreddie/pseuds/istillloveyoufreddie
Summary: the car crash.





	my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> adapted from tommy and nikki's chapters in the dirt, detailing the crash and the aftermath.

“vince was my bandmate, my best friend, my brother. and i didn’t call him, i didn’t visit him, i didn’t support him in any way whatsoever. I was, as usual, only interested in indulging myself…” - nikki after vince’s car crash with razzle

 

“Raz, you gotta choose. Who would you rather fuck, Boy George or Cyndi Lauper?” Vince giggled as they zoomed towards the house and away from the liquor store. Razzle scoffed and ruffled his messy black hair.

“Well, how ‘bout neither?” he slurred, throwing his hands in the air. “Who...who is this person anyways, forcing me to choose??”

“It’s a mystery, you cockney fuck,” Vince shouted, spinning the steering wheel around and around. 

“In that case, I’d have to go with the Lauper,” Razzle exclaimed, prompting Vince to erupt in drunken cackles. “Oy, no, but Boy George, he’s probably more experienced in the handling of a penis.” Vince laughed and the two of them smiled at each other, right before their smiles turned into looks of panic. 

Vince felt his body almost fly forwards because of the impact, but his seatbelt firmly held him in. His body thumped against the carseat and he felt Razzle slump onto his lap. His vision started to blur and he lost consciousness for a few seconds before waking up again, his head pounding. Other than that, he thought that he was going to be okay. Grinning weakly, Vince nudged Razzle’s arm in relief.

“Raz, let’s get outta here,” Vince mumbled, trying to lift him away from his legs. But Razzle just fell back onto his arms and Vince looked down in confusion. He wanted to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. 

There was too much blood coming from his friend, spreading across Vince’s arms and legs. Reality started to set in and Vince gently took Razzle’s head in his hands, slowly cradling the drummer. His sight wasn’t so foggy anymore when a bright light shone in his eyes. A policeman was staring into the car, his eyes wide in fear. 

“Help...my buddy’s asleep, he’s hurt real bad…” Vince pleaded, not knowing that Razzle was already dead, his dark brown eyes unmoving and glazed over. 

 

Tears started to fill Tommy’s eyes when he saw the wrecked car in the middle of the street, instantly knowing that it was Vince’s. His heart stopped when he caught sight of a high top on the ground.  _ Why is Razzle’s shoe there...I thought-  _ Tommy gasped and ran over to Beth, who was standing in front of the house, horrified. He put his arm around her and tried to ask her what had happened. 

“Vince…” was all she could choke out. Tommy scanned the crowd of party-goers desperately to find Vince. When he saw him, he pushed through the people and emerged from the mob, standing in front of Vince.

He could hear Vince making a strange sound, but it was worse than crying. It sounded like a pain deep within that could only be heard in the darkest of times. Vince’s hands were wrapped around his ankles, his body rocking back and forth. Tommy tried to talk to him, but as soon as he did, a cop came and started handcuffing Vince. Vince shot one last look at Tommy, a look that said  _ Help me.  _

 

Nikki was walking onto the street and into his car when a man ran up to him. 

“Nikki, your lead singer’s dead!” 

Nikki stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. “What? What did you just say?”

“Vince died in a car crash.”

Nikki shook his head and collapsed onto a nearby chair, staring at the ground in shock. He kept on shaking his head, still processing the sentence in his brain. He didn’t cry, but he felt his world falling apart bit by bit. 

“No, no…” he sighed, clenching his fists in agony. “Not Vince, goddamnit. That son of a bitch,” he moaned, leaning back and staring at the sky, not knowing the terrible truth. A life was lost that night, but not Vince’s.

 


End file.
